His Home
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: What at first appeared to be an abandoned alien craft, was actually hiding more in it's empty halls than stale two hundred year-old air.


**AN**: This is my first ever real attempt at a Torchwood fic, I was encouraged to write this by my friend neekabe, who had found an LJ community with this sort of fic as a challenge. The challenge was (if I remember correctly) to give someone a plague, could be strictly Torchwood or Doctor Who. Jack's an unfortunate (but oh so very fun target) with his immortality. I hope you enjoy

**Edited by**: neekabe, thank you lady!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Torchwood

**His Home**

A swift wind blew full into Captain Jack Harkness' face, causing his long coat to billow about his legs. He stood on the edge of a large man-made crater, his team spread out behind him, looking down into the excavation site. Archaeologists had been steadily working to remove tons of dirt ever since they had found what they thought to be the remains of an ancient village. It wasn't until about a month ago that they discovered anything that would catch the interest of Torchwood. Jack's blue eyes swept over the large metal object, recognizing it almost immediately. As a Time Agent he'd had some dealings with the Bowdexk, a rather paranoid lot.

His eyes narrowed against the constant wind as he turned his head towards Ianto, "You're sure no one's been inside it?" The Bowdexk were paranoid enough to booby-trap their own ships, and Jack didn't trust time enough to have disabled them. He doubted it would have been catastrophic if anyone had entered, the Bowdexk were partial to plagues that were only contagious from the first direct exposure. But people still would have died, and if possible Jack wanted to avoid that.

"That's what they told me," Ianto nodded.

Jack drew in a breath, "We need to find a way to get this out of here." That wasn't going to be easy; the ship was intact, and he didn't like the idea of taking it apart.

"Yes sir" Ianto nodded immediately, "I'll get started," he said stepped away from the edge while pulling out his mobile.

"Gwen talk to the people here, see if you can dig up any local legends about this. I'm hoping no one's actually entered, so keep that in mind," Jack instructed, turning his attention to the Welsh woman.

"Right Jack," she moved away striding across the windswept field towards the mobile homes the archaeologist had been living in.

Jack's eyes swept across the rugged landscape, he was now just left with two people, and he already knew what he needed them to do. Pushing his hands deep into his coat pocket Jack began his decent into the crater, Tosh and Owen following a step or two behind. The closer they came to the ship the more detail Jack's blue eyes could make out, which only confirmed that this was indeed a Bowdexk ship. Without even being asked Tosh pulled out her equipment and began to scan the outer shell of the ship, the metal of the hull glinting with an iridescent light.

"I'm not getting any signs of life from the ship," Tosh muttered though she didn't sound surprised.

That didn't stop Owen from making a smart remark, "It crash landed nearly two centuries ago, anything that wasn't dead then is definitely dead now."

The former Time Agent smirked at that, not bothering to correct Owen. Jack didn't think any Bowdexk lived on the ship, but he knew well that there were certain organisms that could last that long. "Take the perimeter, log anything you find around the ship, and give the junk those archaeologist found a once over too. I'll take a look inside," Jack didn't always take the lead on these trips, but no one bothered to question him on it. Of all involved it just made sense to let Jack take the risks: he could always come back.

Walking across the hardened dirt, Jack found the terminal for the ships main hatch, it was pure luck it hadn't been buried beneath the ship, though this wasn't the only way in. Pulling open the panel Jack took a moment to study the wires, his ears picking up on faint bits of Tosh and Owen's conversation as they worked, though the wind stole most of it away. Finding the two wires he was looking for, Jack pulled a knife from his pocket quickly cutting stripped and twisting them back together. The only thing left was to hope the ship still had some power.

There was a harsh hiss as the airlock gave way and the door slid aside, Jack smirked, if there was one thing the Bowdexk had been brilliant at, it was power sources. Ducking through the doorway Jack took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim flickering lights, before pulling out his torch and switching it on. The immortal swept the room briefly before walking to a wall console to try and bring up the last information the ship had stored.

Power or not, Jack wasn't surprised to find he couldn't access that information from here. Stepping away from the console Jack made his way down the corridor, his boots echoing hollowly off the metal. The air was dry and musty. Having been around death for so long, and having experienced it himself more than enough times, he knew there was no one alive on this ship. Whether there were Bowdexk on it when the ship crashed he couldn't be sure. It was quite possible this ship had fallen through the rift long ago, too damaged to regain orbit.

He made his way slowly to the front of the ship carefully sweeping the archways he passed before stepping through them. It was the first place the Bowdexk trapped, and the most common. He'd come across several already, but either they'd been tripped, which Jack highly doubted, or the crash had rendered them useless. Striding a little more confidently towards the control room, Jack heard the hiss of a trap too late.

Looking up Jack saw the tiny light nearly hidden by the grate of the air vent. There were two other sensors Jack couldn't see until he swept his light over them. All the while a light mist fell down on him the trap had been triggered by his height. Concern for the mist was outweighed by his surprise at the Bowdexk, they were just barely half his height, and with just about every archway rigged what had possessed them to try something up here?

Jack knew it didn't matter if he inhaled the substance it was enough that it landed on his skin, the Bowdexk were very thorough. Taking a minute to consider what sort of pathogens the Bowdexk had had on hand, Jack shrugged the matter aside. They never used anything that was contagious for more than a minute, and never airborne. Since he'd become immortal Jack couldn't remember a time when he got sick, he felt pretty safe in assuming that his hyped up immune system could handle anything he threw at it. Besides he'd already been exposed, there really wasn't much point in worrying.

Continuing on Jack found the control room and perched himself uncomfortably on one of the small chairs. Laying his fingers out on the control panel the former Time Agent was grateful for the rather explicit week he'd spent aboard one of these ships. There hadn't exactly been a lot of time to learn the ins and outs of the ship when he'd been so busy learning the ins and outs of the culture, but Jack had managed to pick some things up.

Jack brought up the information he'd been searching for, finding himself wishing for the Doctor, having the TARDIS in his head made this part of the job so much easier. Still he remembered enough of the language to piece together most of what had happened to this rogue ship. Jack pulled a hand through his short hair it appeared that this was an open and shut case, no alien's on the loose trying to destroy Britain or worse yet the Earth. And with some careful work Jack knew he could just shut down all the triggers rendering the ship harmless.

He was actually feeling rather cheated, to come all this way only to find something this simple. Jack made quick work of disabling the ship and shutting down the power before pushing himself up from his cramped position. Making his way back out of the ship Jack reached for his earpiece.

"Jack?" Owen's voice answered.

"Tell everyone to pack up," he said absently unbuttoning his coat. The air was beginning to feel warmer, and he was eager to get out into the fresh air.

Owen scoffed, "What nothing in there?"

"Regular crash, nothing living, nothing dangerous," Jack shrugged he had to admit he was a little surprised himself. He wondered with half a smile if the Doctor ever experienced an average day, with him it was always running and more running. A sudden pang of loss hit Jack striking both his chest and head, he shook the feeling aside and for a brief second saw the ship tilt.

"Fuck, you're telling me we came out all this way for nothing?" disbelief was clear in Owen's voice. "Who the bloody hell just crashes into this planet?!" he demanded.

Jack smirked, "Can't handle an average day?"

Owen fired right back, "Average isn't why I took this bloody job. Fuck, if I'd wanted average I'd have stayed a doctor," he growled.

The immortal let it go at that, ending the call. It didn't take Jack long to make his way back out the door, Tosh and a scowling Owen met him at the door.

"You didn't find anything on board?" Tosh asked falling in along side Jack as he walked back towards the wooden stairs.

The cool breeze felt great against Jack's skin and he breathed deeply in the fresh air. "Nothing dangerous," Jack answered not even considering the traps, "Can't leave this here for people to start poking through..." an unexpected shiver ran down Jack's spine.

"I couldn't believe the energy readings I was getting from the ship," Tosh commented from behind Jack.

"Bowdexk were masters of energy..." Jack returned not really thinking about it, as he continued up the stairs. He hadn't thought there was this many on his way down, but he quickly chalked that up to the difference in direction.

Jack looked up to see Ianto and Gwen waiting for them and picked up his pace, "Nothing to worry about with this one," he commented despite the fact Owen had probably already told them the same.

Ianto took his place to Jack's right PDA in hand, "I've got a team prepared to move it, not sure how you plan to fit it in the hub though." Ianto informed with a raised eyebrow.

Pulling a hand down his face Jack drew in a breath, "Tell them they can take it apart." by now nothing on the ship was dangerous, though he knew leaving it in the hands of humans wasn't a good idea.

"Yes sir," Ianto nodded stepping towards the back door of their SUV.

Jack made his way around the front of the vehicle taking a moment to look back towards the crater, not because he was interested in the ship but because the wind was feeling increasingly better against his skin. The sound of the engine starting brought Jack back to the presence and he opened the passenger's side door pulling himself inside.

Owen pulled away from the site with a lead foot, and Jack found his attention wandering out the window though he didn't miss Owen's snarky comments "What a waste of time," he growled pushing the care even harder down the back country road.

"Only you Owen would actually want near death experience every time we leave the Hub," Gwen commented dryly from the back seat.

"I'd prefer something interesting, to spending the bloody day driving out to the sticks, only to get nothing!" he grumbled a little more to himself though Jack was sure everyone heard.

Jack rested his head against the cool glass blue eyes shifting to the road before them he heard Ianto's voice though it oddly sounded further away than the back seat. "I suppose we could always find you a job at the Hub, don't have to leave...no disappointment."

"Jack?" he heard Gwen's voice call his name and he turned in his seat to face her.

"Yes?" his lips quirked up into a crooked smile.

She leaned forward in her seat, "Are you sure there was nothing on that ship?"

"Pretty sure," Jack nodded his head, turning back to the road, resting back against the headrest. "Bowdexk were never interested in taking over planets, or even really communicating with other species. Their ship fell through the rift." He shrugged there wasn't much more to it than that.

He could feel Gwen's eyes watching him still and heard her shift closer to him, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked hand reaching out for his face. Jack caught the movement through the corner of his eye and easily evaded turning again in his seat to regard his team.

"I'm fine," he said staring at her with a raised brow, "Have you ever seen anything happen to me?" Gwen opened her mouth to respond but Jack quickly overrode her, "That was permanent?" That drew silence from the rest of the vehicle, and Jack returned to watching the road.

The silence wasn't meant to last though, "Seriously Jack, you look flushed," Gwen pressed not ready to let the matter drop.

Jack shook his head, "Quit worrying," he stressed, "I can't remember the last time I was sick."

But it was too late for Jack. Gwen's worrying had caught Owen's attention. Owen reached out a hand for Jack's forehead the pace of the car slowing a little as his attention became divided. Jack caught his hand with ease and held it fast away from his body.

Owen didn't bat an eye just switched on the four ways and pulled over shutting down the engine. Now able to give his full attention to Jack, Owen worked to pull his other hand free while reaching with his left. "Knock it off Jack," Owen barked, "You're worse than a four year-old."

Jack sighed but dropped his hands, not entirely sure how far Owen might go to get what he wanted. The palm of Owen's right hand rested against Jack's forehead, feeling nearly as cool and refreshing as the breeze had. Unconsciously he pressed his face into the touch, eyes falling closed briefly.

"You're hot Jack," Owen commented before pressing two fingers into Jack's neck to take measure of the immortal's pulse.

"So I've been told," Jack commented with a suggestive smile.

"What was in that ship?" the doctor demanded, taking hold of Jack's face prying open one eye and then the other.

"What does it matter?" he asked back completely serious, "I can't die...permanently" he added after a beat.

Owen's eyes narrowed angrily, "It matters because you're sick. Like you've said, I've never seen you sick."

"Is it as wonderful as you all hoped it would be?" he asked sarcastically, "Let's get back to the Hub." Jack was feeling more and more uncomfortable in the small space of the car, and it seemed to be getting noticeably hotter.

Owen didn't argue starting the car and pulling back onto the road, his foot heavy on the gas. "Jack, were you infected on the ship?" Gwen pressed, her hand resting briefly on his shoulder before moving to the side of his face. Jack turned his face into the touch without thought, "You're burning up," she gasped

"I'll be alright," he tried to assure.

"Honestly Jack, did it come from the ship?" Tosh asked again.

A sigh escaped Jack's lips, and he felt his breath catch ever so slightly on the inhale, "Yeah, it was a trap the Bowdexk put up. Don't worry it's not contagious." The rest of the trip back to the Hub was basically uneventful. Like clockwork Owen reached a hand across to rest on Jack's forehead every few kilometers, he wouldn't have minded if the doctor had just left it there.

Owen stopped the SUV right next to the lift, getting out of the car quickly before moving to Jack's side. For his part, the former Time Agent worked to get out of the car on his own but found his legs didn't really want to support his weight. Jack welcomed the supportive arm Ianto slipped quietly around his waist, willingly leaning into his friend's strong frame as they stepped onto the lift.

As the lift took them into the Hub, Jack was finding it harder to draw a normal breath. It felt like his chest was constricted by something. He did his best to breathe normally not wanting to alarm any of them further they were already watching him as though seeing him for the first time.

Owen rushed on ahead when the lift stopped, only calling "Hurry up," over his shoulder before disappearing into the autopsy room, it definitely wasn't the most welcoming room for the living, but it was where Owen kept all his equipment..

With Ianto's help Jack made it into the open room, though he was panting heavily by the time he reached the table. Not having to be asked Ianto removed Jack's coat and slipped the captain's suspenders off his shoulder; before helping steady Jack as he sat down on the table. Owen stepped in front of the immortal hands unbuttoning the front of Jack's shit, "Is this all it takes to get you to show interest in me?" Jack didn't even attempt to stop the comment, knowing it would help reassure them that he was fine, really.

"Right Jack, this unknown alien disease is a serious turn on," Owen shook his head, as he reached for the stethoscope that rested on his shoulders.

Setting the buds into his ears Owen brought the stethoscope to Jack's chest, he moved it from one place to the next before reaching around Jack to press it to his back, "Take a deep breath," he instructed curtly. The immortal complied as best he could trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. "Ianto bring me the oxygen," Owen looked into Jack's eyes, "Do you know the name of this?"

Jack found that his mind kept wanting to fog over on him, making the room unclear, and what was said muffled. He fought against it and refocused just in time to have Owen insert a thermometer into his mouth. Owen then reached around Jack's head to fit the oxygen tube into place slipping the extra behind the immortal's ears, "Just breathe normally." He instructed. Jack nodded breathing the oxygen in, and found with relief that his lungs filled a little easier.

Owen pulled the thermometer from Jack's mouth and looked at the reading with a raised eyebrow, "That can't be right…" his brown eyes looked up to Jack's blue, "Must be the immortality," he muttered pressing his hand against Jack's forehead again.

"What does it say?" Gwen asked worry clear in her voice.

Jack looked up offering both Gwen and Tosh a wink and what he hoped was a reassuring smile. _Must be loosing my touch…_ he thought as their expression didn't change.

"105," the immortal watched Owen shake his head in confusion as he continued to stare at Jack. A second passed and Owen was reaching for more supplies.

"Jack look at me," Ianto's voice was low but Jack turned to regard his friend, seeing worry buried deep in those eyes.

Reaching out a shaking hand Jack cupped the side of Ianto's face, thumb gently stroking the smooth skin beneath his eye. "I'll be alright," he said as firmly as he could, working to focus his eyes to show he meant what he said.

"Got to bring your fever down Jack," Owen broke through Jack's thoughts drawing his attention back to the grim medic just as Owen began pulling Jack's shirt off his body.

"I didn't know you like an audience…" he muttered with a crooked smile.

"Right you're just fine," Owen returned sarcastically stopping in the undressing once he had Jack's left arm freed from the shirt. "Still able to flirt with anything that has a pulse." He turned Jack's arm outwards inserting a loaded syringe Owen looked up as his thumb pressed down on the plunger. "It's lost just about all meaning Jack."

"Still works," Jack defended.

Owen gave him an unimpressed look while he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Jack's arm, "Need to find out what you were infected with," he grumbled to himself clearly dropping the previous subject.

Jack rolled his eyes they really were making a big deal out of nothing. He was concerned for all their safety, would willingly give his life to protect them, though Jack had the feeling that sentiment might lack something what with him being immortal. It was weird to sit here and have the table suddenly turn Jack wasn't sure what to do about it. He'd told them not to worry but apparently no one was listening to him anymore.

"Why?" he asked tiredly. "What does any of this matter?" Jack was becoming increasingly irritated. In the end it would all be corrected if he died.

Owen shot Jack a dark look, "And what happens if dying doesn't fix this for you?" he asked tying a tourniquet around Jack's upper arm snapping it into place with a little more force than was necessary. "There's a lot about this immortality I don't think you know."

The immortal stopped, that was something Jack hadn't even considered. He didn't know what to think, was it possible that there could be just as much for him to worry about as the others? Jack felt his head begin to spin, as his muddled brain tried to process a hundred different things. None of which he'd even considered before stepping into the ship. If his death didn't remove this plague, what were the chances that it might mutate into something contagious?

As much as Jack didn't want to admit it, Owen was right. There was too much he didn't know about this immortality. He shuddered, as one thought out of all the others shot to the surface, and Jack couldn't breathe despite the oxygen. Once already in his life Jack had died over and over, only to come back knowing it was going to happen again. His fist clenched, "Don't want to do that again."

Jack blinked as a warm hand squeezed his shoulder, and looked up to see Owen watching him intently, expression unreadable. "Maybe if you'd lie down and let me do my job, it won't," he grumbled hands directing Jack to lie back on the table. Lowering his head back to the cold metal Jack was surprised to feel it cushioned by something. He glanced around blue eyes quickly coming to rest on Ianto who was missing his coat, still carrying Jack's draped across his arm.

Owen pulled an IV stand close to the head of the table and took hold of Jack's left hand he inserted the needle and taped it securely in place. "Try and get some sleep," the doctor instructed in a tone that sounded mockingly gentle, "I've got a lot of work to do." The last was exactly what Jack expected, he didn't try to hide his smirk.

The former Time Agent took a few minutes letting his eyes fall closed as he tried to even out his breathing. The oxygen was still helping, but Jack was beginning to notice that it wasn't working as well as it had ten minutes ago. He wasn't sure how long he lay like that, before he heard the clatter of a metal coming up beside him. Jack opened his eyes a crack to see Ianto sitting next to the exam table cup of coffee in hand and a small table sitting at his elbow with a cup and straw waiting on it.

Jack inhaled the rich aroma letting his head fall to the side, he hadn't realised until that moment just how dry is mouth was. "Smells good…" he hinted with half a smile. Ianto's only outward reaction was to reach for the cup on the table while taking a sip of his own coffee. "I hadn't taken you for cruel," Jack commented after swallowing a few mouthfuls of the juice Ianto had brought for him.

"Get some rest, and perhaps I'll bring you some tea," Ianto told him quietly.

Jack didn't immediately close his eyes but searched the open room to see where the others were. He could hear the hum of machines running along with the murmur of conversations. Owen's muttering carried further than the rest, and Jack could tell—without being able to decipher what the medic was saying—that he wasn't having luck figuring out the pathogen.

Attempting to pull in a full breath, the immortal found it was becoming still harder. He lifted a hand from the table, reaching for Ianto. The younger man placed his coffee aside and took Jack's hand leaning in closer. He gripped Ianto's hand tightly in his own feeling a tremble extend down his arm. "Getting harder to breathe," he confessed, pulling Ianto closer as the younger man attempted to turn away, to call for Owen.

"Might stop…breathing…altogether," he could feel himself beginning to pant, but he wasn't going to stop.

Ianto didn't give him the chance though, "Owen," he called glancing back over his shoulder.

The medic appeared within seconds, and didn't need to be told what the problem was he was already pressing the stethoscope to Jack's chest. Owen reached down and adjusted something Jack couldn't see and again his breathing became easier. The medic dropped the stethoscope back around his shoulders, "Are you even going to give me enough time to figure out what this is?" Owen asked exasperated.

Jack withheld comment until Owen had left; his hand squeezing Ianto's again, after a few seconds of easier breathing he was able to find his voice again. "Don't put me on a respirator," he could stand the thought of being held like that, body sustained unable to die. Though he couldn't dredge up the name of this plague Jack was positive it wasn't going to more than shut down his lungs.

"And if it comes back?"

"Then it comes back…" he shuddered at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside. "Then Owen will have time to figure it out."

Ianto watched Jack for several moments, his brown eyes intense, expression grim, "Why not just end it now?"

Jack couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped him. Resting his head back Jack pulled his friend closer extending his left hand to grip the back of Ianto's neck. "You're no killer," he told him gently, "I'm not going to ask you to be one." After a moment Ianto nodded, before returning to his seat to offer Jack another drink.

Wheels slid across the floor, and Jack saw Owen push himself away from his desk to the railing looking down at Jack. His expression frustrated but Jack had long ago concluded that must have been how Owen was born. "Only you would contract a disease that doesn't present in any tests." He got up from his chair and walked down to the table, scowling all the way.

He didn't even consider trying to tell him not to worry; Jack knew that wasn't going to make a bloody difference. So instead he forced a tired smile, "Not enjoying the challenge?"

"How was it administered?" Owen pressed ignoring Jack's question.

Breathing as deeply as he could of the oxygen, the immortal tried to think back to earlier that day, to the Bowdexk ship. "A mist…" he spoke finally remembering that it had wet his face and hair. "Try testing my hair," Jack suggested, he couldn't think straight enough to remember if that would even help, but it would give Owen something else to try.

The doctor turned away from Jack and when he came back around he was holding a pair of scissors. Jack didn't like the flicker he caught in Owen's eyes, but it was too late, he grabbed a chunk of Jack's hair and cut it. Owen pulled the lock of hair closer to him flipping it one way and then the other, as if showing it off. "Worth a shot," he muttered before disappearing back up to the lab.

Ianto didn't say anything but his subtle smirk said it all.

Jack's eyes craned up towards his brow as if he could see the damage done, with a sigh of temporary defeat, Jack let his tired eyes fall closed. He didn't know if sleep was going to come to him, but he was loosing the battle for strength, and it was once again becoming more difficult to breathe. Jack let the hum of his team and the Hub wash over him, focusing on taking even breaths.

Slowly as the minutes stroked by, the sounds around him began to distance themselves, and Jack felt like he was floating. He let himself fall, body feeling weighted down, Jack thought he would have been completely comfortable if he'd been able to breathe naturally without thought. He wanted to gulp air to get rid of this breathless feeling, but as he continued to force himself to breathe normally Jack began to hear his lungs crackle.

The blackness around Jack deepened; it felt too familiar death was closing in. Still he didn't know how long he had; hours could be passing in what felt like seconds to him, or worse still, it could be the other way around. The pain in his chest increased, to the point where he no longer wanted to breathe.

Over the years, Jack had died more times than he cared to count, a part of him had become accustomed to this, it wasn't really a big deal. What the immortal couldn't stand, were the slow deaths, trapped in the darkness of his own mind totally alone. He desperately craved human contact, to know he wasn't totally alone. But Jack couldn't climb from the blackness, and all he could feel was pain, like a spiked chain had been wrapped tightly around his chest, and was being pulled tighter still.

He tired to tell himself he wasn't alone, Ianto had been seated right next to him, but Jack couldn't sense him, couldn't feel any warmth at all. There were no sounds, just the empty blackness and the pain. He wanted to let go so he could find his way to the other side, but his body wasn't ready. Jack was beginning to wish that he had ended it earlier, before this waking death, separated from the living, but not yet dead.

A deep cold began to climb Jack's body, freezing the marrow of his bones. Had he been able to draw breath, he knew a sigh of relief would have escaped him as his immortal body finally gave way to the void of death.

WMWMWMW

Awareness returned to Jack in a slow stream, awakening one part of him at a time. The very first thing Jack noticed, was the absence of pain. Breathing was no longer a conscious challenge, but natural and requiring no thought. Jack felt his body relax further against the padded bed beneath him. That was the next thing that caught Jack's cloudy attention; he was no longer lying on that cold metal table.

The immortal's ears began to hear the soft hum of the Hub, after so many years it had come to be a familiar and comforting sound made infinitely better by the voices of his team. The warmth he'd missed began to fill him; it was a sense of home, nearly as strong for Jack as being on the TARDIS. But unlike being with his Doctor, the Hub and his team was entirely Jack's.

Jack cracked open one blurry eye, trying just to make out himself and what he was lying on. Blurred vision or not, it didn't take much for Jack to realise he was laying on the couch, surrounded by his team who were quietly working, their voices falling like a comfortable blanket over him. Jack's eye fell closed again, his body was still so tired that for a moment he was concerned that the plague was still in him, but the lack of fever eased his mind.

Drawing in an easy breath, Jack's nose caught the revitalizing scent of coffee, not far from where he lay. Despite himself he reacted, "mmhmmm…" the soft sound escaped his lips just as his head tilted further towards that wonderful aroma.

He felt a hand rest lightly on the center of his chest while another stroked gently through his hair. "Shouldn't he have woke up by now?" Gwen's voice asked softly her fingers coming to rest on his forehead before trailing through his hair again.

"Sleeping beauty's probably waiting for his wakeup kiss," Owen commented from a distance, more than likely leaning back in his chair watching the couch.

Jack continued to lay quietly pretending sleep, just letting it all sink in. He couldn't count the number of times he'd worried for them either individually or as a team, but roles weren't often reversed. Which made it feel new each time, it reaffirmed the connection; that it wasn't all on Jack's end, the sentiments were returned.

The silence was broken by the siren blaring suddenly. Jack's first instinct was to get to his feet and see what the problem was, but his body just wasn't in the mood to comply. He heard a curse escape Owen before several chairs slid across the floor. Gwen's fingers stopped in his hair for a moment, before she too had to get up. He listened to them heading out of the office, remaining in the empty room. Jack found himself feeling bitter towards that alarm which had taken his people from him.

"I know you're not asleep, sir." Ianto's voice spoke up from very close, the scent of coffee surrounding Jack. "You haven't been asleep for the past ten minutes and forty-eight seconds…"

Jack finally opened one eye to regard his stoic friend who stood near to the couch mug of steaming coffee in one hand, pocket watch being slipped away by the other. Jack reached out a hand towards Ianto, blue eyes fixed on that mug of coffee, just breathing in the scent made him feel more awake by the second.

Ianto rolled his eyes with an unimpressed look placing the mug far out of Jack's reach, and took the immortal's hand instead, before sitting on the coffee table. Jack sigh a moment of defeat, but decided quickly to be content with the human touch for the moment. "How long?" he asked, voice dry.

"Two days," Ianto responded simply, producing a cup and straw for Jack to drink from.

"Two days before I died?" he tried to clarify squeezing Ianto's hand a little tighter.

The quiet man nodded, his brown eyes showing a brief storm of emotion; it had felt like an eternity to Jack, he could only imagine it had felt the same to them. Without hesitation or thought Jack pulled Ianto to him, forcing is body to respond so he could wrap his arms tightly around his friend. He breathed a sigh or relief as Ianto returned the gesture.

The moment was cut short when Jack felt a tickle in the back of his throat; he was still so very dry. Unable to hold it back he began to cough, and Ianto slowly released him once again bringing the cup and straw to Jack's lips. He took another couple of sips still smelling the coffee over anything else. "Coffee would really help me wake up," he hinted none too subtly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I'll get you coffee after you finish your juice," Jack thought Ianto sounded disturbingly like a mother admonishing her child. But he didn't care, the promise of coffee was enough. Jack quickly downed the rest of the juice that was in the glass and looked at his friend expectantly. Ianto rolled his eyes again, shifting to the side a subtle smirk touching his lips.

Jack's eyes landed on what Ianto had been hiding, a rather large very full pitcher of juice. Blue eyes shot to Ianto's face, noting the carefully hidden mirth. "What did I ever do to you?"

"He's got doctor's order," Owen's voice answered as he and the other's returned to the room. "False alarm," he informed.

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed happily coming immediately to his side wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Jack let his eyes fall closed completely content to stay like this.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
